Cuento De Hadas
by Tsunanami-san
Summary: este es un fic NaLu cread para Noe-chan :3
1. Introducción

Hola a todos w)/ acá les traigo una historia NaLu :3 las personalidades de los personajes van a ser distintas a la del anime, es una aviso, pero se van a dar cuenta Jejeje, bueno, antes que nada, les digo que va a estar contada todo con el punto de vista de Natsu

Un fanfic creado para Noe-Chan que insistió sabiendo que no me gusta mucho Fairy Tail :D

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: Introduccion

_¿Y si me enamore de ella? _

_¿Y si ella ama a otra persona?_

_¡NO! ¡Ese pensamiento me lo tengo que eliminar de la mente! Ella no ama a nadie porque yo mismo le pregunte si amaba a alguien y me dijo que no… pudo haber mentido para no decirme, pero no lo creo, así no es Lucy, bueno no interesa eso, ya que de todas maneras, la enamoraría, cueste lo que cueste._

Me desperté y me levante con pereza, no tenía ganas de levantarme e ir al gremio, solo le dije a Happy que fuera y le dijera a Lucy que estoy enfermo, una mentira no hace mal… aunque no sea de mentir.

Cuando me iba a dormir, llamaron a la puerta, cuando la abrí era Lucy, quien me miraba preocupada y con duda

Lucy: ¿Estas bien Natsu? – dijo ella mirándome, con preocupación

Natsu: si estoy bien Lucy, no te preocupes – Ella me miro con duda y luego me dedico una sonrisa, cosa que me hiso sonrojar un poco ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

Lucy: ¡N-Natsu! ¡Estas rojo! ¿Tienes fiebre? – dijo ella entrando y me puso su mano en mi frente

Natsu: Lucy, no pasa nada – dije tomando su mano y quitarla de mi frente, aunque me gustaba, tuve que soltarla

Lucy: bueno, espero que mañana estés mejor Natsu – dijo ella mirándome con una gran sonrisa – etto me tengo que ir, ¡no vemos! –dijo Lucy antes de irse

Luego se cerrar la puerta me tire en el suelo, sin prestar atención a lo que decía Happy, yo solamente me hundí en mis pensamientos

Y_ o quiero a Lucy mas que a una amiga, pero somos muy distintos, pero a la vez iguales. Bueno ojala mi historia con ella sea como uno de esos cuentos de hadas_

_.Ah! ¡Ya sé como empezaría mi historia! Empezaría diciendo: ¨ Había una vez un Dragón, que se enamoro de una Princesa¨ ¡Si perfecto! Solo había que ver qué final tendría nuestra historia_


	2. Nudo

Segundo Cap! :3

Capitulo 2: Nudo

Estábamos en medio de una gran pelea, Erza y Gray estaban ocupados, mientras que yo y Lucy estábamos peleando contra un grupos de magos, no eran como los demás, estos eran demasiado fuertes, nosotros dos estábamos bien, pero un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal

Lucy no dejaba de agitarse, siempre se detenía unos minutos y luego volvía a pelear, me preocupaba

Lucy: ¡Natsu detrás tuyo! – Cuando Lucy grito, voltee y vi a uno en mi espalda ¿¡cuando había llegado hay!? bueno, no importo por qué no era demasiado resistente, pero, cuando me di vuelta, ella estaba en el piso

Natsu: ¡LUCY! – Había gritado con todas mis fuerzas, había caído y ahora todos estaban contra mí, decidí intentar acabar lo más rápido posible con ellos, pero los aleje de Lucy, estaba herida.

Fue complicado, pero pude mantener a casi todos lejos, ya que algunos querían ir a terminar de una vez con ella. Una vez que termine con ellos, fui corriendo hacia donde estaba Lucy, estaba herida en el pecho, la abrase con fuerza y luego la lleve donde estaba Erza y Gray, ellos estaban peleando, por lo que no me quedo nada más que meterme con ellos en la lucha, pero sin quitarle los ojos a Lucy

Cuando terminamos la misión, lleve a Lucy a su casa, le habían recomendado un gran descanso, no había sido tan grave, pero, por el cansancio de la pelea le había afectado. Me quede junto a Happy con ella, siempre la estaba mirando, y me dolía demasiado el hecho de que casi la pierdo.

Happy: ¿En qué piensas Natsu? – Me pregunto Happy mirándome con curiosidad

Natsu: en… nada en especial – respondí yendo hacia afuera

_¿Cómo continuaría el cuento? Sería algo así como: ¨El dragón luego de una gran batalla se quedo cuestionando a la Princesa hasta que se recupere¨ ¡si eso es! Pero…. Ya quiero ponerle fin a esto, pero tiene que terminar con un: ¨y vivieron felices por siempre¨… me pregunto si lo podre lograr…_


	3. Desenlace

Capitulo 3: Desenlace

Estaba sentado al lado de Lucy, ella seguía durmiendo, era de noche, pero de todas maneras, no la podía dejar sola, tenía miedo de que le pudiera pasar algo. El sueño estaba empezando a llegar y decidí acostarme a su lado y la abrase con fuerza, no me quería separar de ella, una vez acostado hundí mi cabeza en su pecho e inhale su aroma, era dulce, me dormí cuando pasaron como 5 minutos

Me desperté como de costumbre, pero no quería abrir los ojos, aun sentía el olor de Lucy, aun seguía abrazado a ella, yo solo sonreí y me acomode más, pero abrí los ojos cuando sentí un pequeño suspiro. Levante la mirada y que Lucy estaba despierta, la mire fijamente, ella estaba sonrojada, había despertado justo cuando la estaba abrazando, fue algo incomodo, pero era lindo verla.

Lucy: N-Natsu… - ella susurro mi nombre, parecía nerviosa, yo solo me acomode y la volví a mirar

Natsu: ¿Cómo estas hoy Lucy? – Dije sin mirarla, yo solo me acomode a su lado

Lucy: B-bien… Natsu… - la mire y luego me levante

Natsu: Lucy… yo… - iba a decirle lo que sentía pero, Happy vino y me interrumpió

Happy: ¡LUCY! ¡ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADO! – Happy se abrazo a Lucy con todas sus fuerzas, me molesto un poco, pero no le di importancia luego de unos minutos

Lucy: Happy, ¡que alegría verte! – Lucy lo abrazo con fuerza, me di cuenta con la expresión de su cara que se alegraba en verdad

Happy: ¿sabes? Yo y Natsu estuvimos tooooodos los días junto a ti, Natsu no dejaba de pre- - agarre a Happy tapándole la boca, no quería que lo supiera, bueno, de su parte no, quería decírselo yo mismo

Natsu: Happy, déjame hablar con Lucy, a solas – dije mirando a Happy quien solo asintió y se fue

Lucy: Natsu ¿estas bien? Estas raro… - dijo ella mirándome con duda, era tierna

Natsu: Lucy… antes que nada, quiero decirte que no me interrumpas cuando empiece hablar ¿está bien? – vi como Lucy asentía con la cabeza, tome aire y empezó – Lucy, últimamente me estado sintiendo extraño, y empecé a pensar y pensar y me di cuenta de por qué…. – hice una pausa y comencé a hablar nuevamente – La razón es… porque me di cuenta que yo… te amo – lo último fue un susurro, pero al parecer ella lo escucho, la mire y ella se sonrojo en un segundo, me di la vuelta para marcharme, pero ella me tomo del chaleco

Lucy: Natsu… ¿de verdad me amas? – lo dijo con un tono de curiosidad, pareciera como si no se lo creía

Natsu: ¡… si! – Lo dije decidido, era a todo o nada

Lucy quedo un minuto en silencio, pero no me soltó, luego ella se pudo de rodillas en la cama, quedando a la misma altura que yo y se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente…

Lucy: Natsu… yo t-también… te amo – al escuchar eso, no dude en acercarme mas, la abrase por la cintura y acerque nuestros labios lentamente, hasta que por fin la había besado, era un beso tierno y tímido, ella se aferro a mi chaleco mientras el beso se hacía más intenso, pero algo nos interrumpió

Happy: Natsu, ya me canse de esperar, quiero estar con Luc- - mire a Happy, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, me separe de Lucy con una sonrisa y fui junto a Happy

Natsu: Dejémosla descansar Happy, Descansa Lucy – dije mirándola con una sonrisa y ella solo asintió con una más grande, me marche de su casa y Happy no dejaba de preguntarme por qué me había encontrado besando a Lucy, pero yo solo le decía que la amaba.

_Perfecto, este es mi ¨Vivieron felices por siempre¨ _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

. . . No es de mi gusto esta pareja, pero bueno, fue un regalo para una amiga c: jeje espero que les allá gustado esta historia, mas a Noe-chan :3 por que era para ella n-n

Bye-Bye


End file.
